mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadway Junction (IND Fulton Street Line) (mtamaster edition)
Broadway Junction is a New York City Subway station on the IND Fulton Street Line. It was also served by trains of the Fulton Street Elevated until that line closed in 1956. It is located roughly at the intersection of Broadway, Fulton Street, and Van Sinderen Avenue at the border of Bedford-Stuyvesant and East New York, Brooklyn. The fare control area is located at the eastern end of the Fulton Street Line station. The station is served by the A''' and '''T trains at all times, as well as the C train at all times except late nights. The station entrances are shared by the elevated BMT Canarsie Line and BMT Jamaica Line, providing an in-system transfer to both lines. Station Layout Broadway Junction on the IND Fulton Street Line, formerly called Broadway–East New York, is a standard express station with four tracks and two island platforms. Constructed in the 1930s, the station was nearly complete when the United States' entrance into World War II in 1941 halted construction due to material shortages. Work resumed following the war to install the necessary signal and trackwork and complete the escalator to the BMT platforms. The contract for the 43-foot (13 m) escalator was awarded on November 7, 1945 to the Otis Elevator Company. The station opened on December 30, 1946, while the escalator was completed on July 1, 1948 after supply delays. Callahan-Kelly Playground was built along with the station, clearing buildings in the area in order to facilitate the station and other utilities. In the early 1950s, the platforms were extended to 660 feet (200 m) to accommodate 11-car trains. The station's tile band is unique in that it incorporates two types of tile – gloss and matte – in contrasting shades of cobalt blue (gloss border) and blueberry (matte center). When the station was renamed in 2003, the "EAST NY" tiles on the wall were removed and replaced by tiles reading "JUNCTION", in the matching IND copperplate font. There is an active control tower just past the head end of the Queens-bound platform. East of the station, the tunnel widens on both sides to accommodate an additional trackway diverging from the local tracks. These bellmouths were built for a proposed extension along the BMT Jamaica Line, or for a proposed Jamaica Avenue Subway. It was not a provision for the IND Second System, as were similar structures on other IND lines, but rather date from an earlier plan for the IND Fulton Street Line, which would have connected the IND tracks west of the station to two lines to the east of the station: the BMT Jamaica Line tracks, and the BMT Fulton Street Line tracks to Lefferts Boulevard (which were eventually connected to the IND Fulton Street Line anyway, albeit past Grant Avenue). One of these bellmouths has an emergency exit. There is nothing on the model board in the Broadway/East New York tower to show this provision. Exit/entrance The fare control area is in the station house, with a token booth and turnstile banks. This was built along with the IND station. The station house leads to Van Sinderen Avenue between Fulton Street to the south, and Truxton Street and Broadway to the north. This is the only entrance to the entire complex. There is also a police precinct located in the station house, NYPD Transit Police District 33, at the south end of the building.The station was previously part of Transit Police District 23. The station house is adjacent to Callahan-Kelly Playground, and is recessed a short distance west from Van Sinderen Avenue. A ventilation structure for the IND line sits at the west end of the park at Sackman Street. An additional exit from the IND station may have been in this area, though no evidence exists today.